Nowe wyczyny Mooreheada
right|350px Nowe wyczyny Mooreheada – słuchowisko i serial detektywistyczny występujący w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories i Grand Theft Auto V, emitowany na kanale CNT oraz w stacji radiowej VCPR i Vice City Broadcasting System. Serial opowiada o detektywie Gordonie Mooreheadzie, który wraz ze swoją asystentką Molly Malmstein i towarzyszem Pablo rozwiązują różne śledztwa na terenie całego USA. Był on emitowany w latach 40. i 50. w radiostacji Vice City Broadcasting System. Dzięki jego dużej popularności Vice City Beach stało się bardzo popularnym miejscem, co liczyło się z przyrostem turystyki w mieście. W 1952 roku stacja radiowa przestała nadawać program, przez co większość słuchaczy była oburzona. W 1984 roku zaczęły wznowiono emisję w radiu VCPR, a później na kanale CNT, gdzie po raz pierwszy można było go obejrzeć jako serial animowany. Początkowo serial był wspierany przez Friendly's Napalm, lecz ostatecznie zerwano z nim kontakt na rzecz Redwood Cigarettes. Jest wspierany również przez Bald Eagle Broadcasting System i Los Santos Affordable Homes. Odcinki Gordon Moorehead and the Exploding Breasts (1984) Gordon dostał zlecenie odnalezienia rybaka, który ostatnio zaginął. Podczas, gdy córka rybaka wyjaśniła detektywowi okoliczności jego zaginięcia ktoś oddał w ich stronę strzał, który zabija ją. Jego asystentka zaczyna panikować, przez co detektyw każe się jej uspokoić po czym uderza ją w twarz. Molly zaczyna się uspokajać po czym zaczyna pytać Gordona, kto mógł zastrzelić kobietę i ponownie dostaje w twarz. Potem stwierdza, że wie kto jest za to wszystko odpowiedzialny – ten sam gang, który utrzymywał starego rybaka. Dochodzi również do wniosku, że rybak musiał być maminsynkiem, bo nie miał przy sobie broni podczas porwania. Po rozmowie na miejsce zbrodni przyjeżdża radiowóz wraz z szefem policji. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań z Gordonem, szef mówi mu, że może zabijać kogo tylko chce, gdyż wie, że jest on najlepszy w tym co robi. Następnie pyta go kto mógł popełnić te zbrodnie. Detektyw ogłasza, że musiał to być sam rybak, który chciał ich zniechęcić do prowadzenia dalszego śledztwa. Potem żegna się z szefem i Molly, lecz ta nie chce go opuścić, przez co bierze on ją ze sobą. Jadą razem na bagna, gdzie prawdopodobnie znajduje się rybak. Spotykają na miejscu Pablo, który krytykuje Gordona za to, że szukają oni przestępcy właśnie tutaj. Moorehead wysyła potem swoją asystentkę na samotne poszukiwania wzdłuż arterii, a on sam wyrusza na poszukiwania z Pablo. Po przejściu kilku kroków Molly spotyka na swojej drodze rybaka, który złamał swoją nogę i utknął na bagnach. Potem orientuje się, że rybak jest osobą której szukali. Rybak przedstawia się później jako Pete Banbury i twierdzi, że nie jest komunistą i spędził na bagnach już dwa dni. Następnie Molly informuje go, że jego córka została zabita, przez co ten zaczyna płakać. Przerażona Molly wzywa na pomoc Gordona, który zjawia się natychmiast wraz z Pablo. Potem wspólnie spalają go żywcem za pomocą Friendly's Napalm. Na koniec biust Molly eksploduje bez żadnego powodu. Moorehead and the Soviet Tit Wank/Reds Under the Bed (1947/2013) Gordon przeniósł się do Vinewoodland. Odpoczywa w swoim nowym biurze i wspomina z Molly stare dobre czasy spędzone ze swoim przyjacielem Pablo w Vice City. Wspominanie przerywa mu niespodziewany gość – Indianin, którego nie powinno być w tym serialu. Po krótkiej rozmowie wchodzi szef FIB, który stwierdza, że Pablo jest komunistą i ma duże kłopoty, co szokuje detektywa i jego asystentkę. Potem Indianin informuje ich, że komuniści maczają ręce przy tworzeniu amerykańskich filmów a następnie dzieli się z innymi papierosami Redwood Cigarettes. Gordon postanawia udać się do wytwórni, gdzie ma zamiar dorwać komunistów. Detektyw wraz z asystentką i Indianinem nie udają się jednak od razu do studia, lecz do baru, gdzie spotykają podejrzanego mężczyznę, który mówi, że jest prawdziwym Amerykaninem choć wyglądem przypomina typowego Rosjanina. Następnie próbują prześlizgnąć się niezauważeni na teren studia filmowego, lecz zatrzymuje ich ochroniarz przypominający wyglądem hitlerowca. Nie chce ich początkowo wpuścić, lecz po dowiedzeniu się, że chcą oni rozprawić się z komunistami wpuszcza ich, gdyż chce się na nich w ten sposób zemścić za zabicie jego ojca w Stalingradzie. Informuje również Mooreheada, że znajdują się oni prawdopodobnie w pomieszczeniu dla scenarzystów. Gordon udaje się na początku do biura szefa studia filmowego – Mr. Zeldera. Ten jednak twierdzi, że nie jest związany w żaden sposób z komunistami odsyłając detektywa do pokoju scenarzystów. Po dotarciu na miejsce okazuje się, że pisaniem scenariuszy zajmują się małpy, a nie komuniści. Zawiedziony Gordon stwierdza, że musi istnieć jeszcze inny pokój ze scenarzystami. Okazuje się, że ma rację. W drugim pomieszczeniu znajdują się właśnie komuniści, którzy wprowadzają do scenariuszy elementy propagandowe. Okazuje się, że zespołem komunistów kieruje niejaki Igor Pablovic (zwany przez innych Pablo), którego detektyw spotkał wcześniej w barze. Moorehead próbuje zastrzelić Rosjanina, lecz ten ucieka przed nim. Nie patrząc się przed siebie nagle potyka się o nogę dawnego towarzysza Gordona – Pablo. Na koniec Pablo i Gordon związują komunistów i wysadzają ich w powietrze dzięki Friendly's Napalm. Postacie * Gordon Moorehead * Molly Malmstein * Pablo * Pete Banbury * Lily Banbury * Mr. Zelder * Igor Pablovich Kategoria:Audycje radiowe Kategoria:Programy telewizyjne de:Moorehead Rides Again en:Moorehead Rides Again es:Moorehead Rides Again